


I swear I heard you singing along

by Unicorn32442



Series: One-shots to help me sleep [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drawing, Flowers, Fluff, Lavender rose, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Not Beta Read, Romance, Roses, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sketchbook, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), Will Solace is a Dork, a hint of, flower code, i guess, unless you count grammarly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn32442/pseuds/Unicorn32442
Summary: Nico is just trying to draw but Will is confusing.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: One-shots to help me sleep [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	I swear I heard you singing along

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be about iron deficiency I got no clue what happened it got away from me
> 
> Also yes I am aware that I have other fics I’m supposed to be working on but, in my defense, procrastination 
> 
> Title is from Buy You a Rose by Ajr

It was Nico’s second day in the infirmary when Will handed him the sketchbook and pencils. 

He didn’t say anything. Didn’t mention how he knew or why he did it or where he got them. Nico would’ve been annoyed and confused by the gesture if he wasn’t so grateful.

Will probably saw the drawings on his arms. Or maybe it was the fact that he drew doodles all over his medical forms instead of filling them out.

Nico had always liked drawing, but it hadn’t been until recently that he started using it as a coping mechanism. His feelings always seemed to make more sense on paper. If he sees that it’s real he knows that it’s not just in his head. 

So, half an hour later he sitting on his infirmary cot, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, drawing a lavender-colored rose. Maybe the object was simple, but the shading at the edges of the paper and the patterned petals made it obvious that the flower represented so much more.

The infirmary wasn’t too busy today. Most of the people injured in the war had already been healed and released, and those who hadn’t were in slow recovery. Nico usually kept the curtains closed around his cot, but Will had left the curtain open and Nico was too comfortable and distracted to get up to close it.

Nico was so focused on his drawing that he didn’t notice Will standing next to his cot until he said Nico’s name. Nico yelped and flung his pencil at Will’s forehead.

“Ow.” He deadpanned.

“Will, don’t sneak up on me like that!” Nico scowled at him. “Did you need something?” 

“Sheesh, someone’s testy today. I’ll knock on the wall next time.” Will set his clipboard down on the nightstand and crouched down to pick up the pencil.

Nico looked back down at his drawing, trying to decide whether or not he wanted to hide it from Will. On one hand, Will gave him the sketchbook, he hadn’t said anything about Nico’s other strange interests (even the techno-pop one), and it was just a rose. On the other hand, maybe Will would think the drawing is terrible and roses are cheesy and lame and would take the sketchbook back. 

Okay, that wasn’t likely, but it was still possible.

Before he could make up his mind, Will was handing him the pencil and looking down at the rose, grinning softly. “I came to see if you were hungry, it’s almost lunchtime.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Well, that’s too bad because I already asked Kayla to bring you something.” Will picked up his clipboard and sat down on the foot of Nico’s cot. Nico furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as Will began to write on the clipboard. 

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Just doing some work. You don’t mind if I hang out here, do you?” Will hadn’t looked up from his clipboard.

“I-I guess not.”

Nico went back to his drawing, still wary of the healer’s presence. They sat in silence for a while. He noticed every agonizing second going by while Will seemed to be completely captivated by whatever he was writing. After a few moments, Will spoke. 

“Did you know that different flowers have different meanings, symbolically?” Will asked, still not looking up at Nico. “It’s called flower code.”

Nico was from a different century, meaning that a microwave could confuse him. And yet, at that moment, he had never been more completely and utterly baffled.

“Lavender roses are one of my favorite flowers. They symbolize enchantment, splendor, and royalty.” Will still hadn’t looked up, but Nico was surprised to notice that the son of Apollo was blushing slightly. “They’re also a sign of love at first sight.”

Nico was totally lost. Why was Will giving him random information about flowers? Yes, it occurred to him that his drawing was a lavender rose and that Will definitely saw it. But this was still a little random. Was Will just unable to think of anything else to say?

“Um, ok?” Nico muttered tentatively.

Will smiled softly at the floor. Without saying a word or even looking at Nico, he stood up and walked over to another patient. 

This was exactly why Nico didn’t like people. He was just trying to mind his own business and some tall, blonde boy decided to sit on his bed, state some random information about flowers, and leave without another word. But, as confused and annoyed as he was, a small part of Nico forgot about everything wrong in the world and imagined Will giving him a lavender rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Just picture Will giving Nico a rose  
> I can’t tell if this is adorable or really cheesy


End file.
